Brickwork for residential and commercial structures requires great craftsmanship and time on behalf of the bricklayer. Consequently, bricklaying is expensive. Aspects of bricklaying which require particular skill and time include: 1) The formation of regular corners, 2) The construction of quoin come and 3) laying level courses of brick during formation of a wall. These constructions are performed by hand, laborious, and particular attention is required to make the corner as close as possible to a true right angle. the level line from sagging between the corners, a support nail is often pounded into the structure between the corners. This process of running the leveling line positioning a nail to support the leveling line is repeated as the rows of bricks are constructed. Since the leveling line is used as a guide, it is very important that the string is level. However, repeated positioning of a nail to support the leveling line tends to be inaccurate and leads itself to human error.
Accordingly, what is needed are corner tool devices to respectively aid the bricklayer in the construction of a regular corner and quoin corner so that the corners can be constructed in a fraction of the time and without requiring exceptional skill. Further needed is a twig device for quickly and accurately positioning a leveling line in the construction of walls.